1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a display driving circuit, and more particularly, to method of operating a receiver for selectively performing initialization, a source driver, and a display driving circuit including the source driver.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Display resolution is the number of distinct pixels in each dimension that can be displayed. Color depth is either the number of bits used to indicate the color of a single pixel or the number of bits used for each color component of a single pixel. Display driving circuits are used to control a display panel of a display device. The display driving circuits may transmit data to one another while they are controlling the display panel. As the resolution and the color depth of the display panel increases, a data transmission speed between the display driving circuits increases. However, when the transmission speed is excessive, degradation of a signal gain may occur in a data transmission channel. Thus, there is a need for a technology that compensates for the degradation of the signal gain and that does not lower an operation speed of the display device.